User blog:IronJedi35/my ships
everyone else has one so i guess i'll do it too. just gonna list the ships I like. not all will be canon to my AU and i'll try to give reasons for why i like them. if a character is not included that means i either do have a ship for them or i feel there better off by themself. Ships i like Sonic Sonic/Blaze: i love the chemistry they have in the games. i like how Blaze started out as a intervert oh just wanted to find the Emeralds and leave, but by the end of it she and Sonic where close friends. there chemistry even countines in later games and the Comics. Sonic/Sally: this one is obvious. they literally are together in SatAM and the Archie books. and while i do like this one as much as Sonaze i still think it's okay. Sonic/(.....imma get shit for this.....)Amy: OK OK. before i even start let me say i do NOT like the game version of this ship! however i like there dynamic in the IDW comics and while i DON'T think they should get together, i would be ok with it if there characters are like how they where portrayed in IDW. in the comics Amy acts way more mature and isn't obcessive over Sonic. her love is still there, but it's much more toned back and she actually acts normal around Sonic. Tails Tails/Cosmo: i love how this ship is portrayed in Sonic X. it's really sweet and you can tell they actually cared and love each other. and when i watch the final episode i feel for Tails when he loses Cosmo (in a way i can kind of relate....). pretty much every episode thats focused on these two are extremely good and i can't honestly see Tails being with anyone else. Knuckles Knuckles/Sonia: i like how they interacted in the Knuckles episodes. idk thats it i guess. Knuckles/Rouge: basic bitch shit i know, but you can tell in SA2 and in other games they could have something and idk, it just makes sense i guess. Whisper Infinite/Whisper: i love this ship! im aware they've never met, but i feel like if they did they'd get along great. for instance, both had there squads killed and have a grudge against Shadow. and also, i feel Whisper would relate to Infinite and she would try to reabilitate him to become a better person. Silver/Whisper: i like how there portrayed in Issue 8 and how Whisper had a amile of girlish glee on her face when he helped her up. i can really see this happening and i want to see more. Sonic/Whisper: this one im not that huge on and i only like in certain context. but i feel Whisper would be comfortable around him because of Sonic's supportive, happy additude. Random Manic/Tangle: they haven't met. i just think it's an interesting dynamic being the layed back easy going guy and the hyper-active excited girl Sticks/Amy: this is more boom related. but i think there good friends and something more could come from that. Sally/Nicole: i like there interactions post-SGW and can see it happening. Vector/Vanilla: it was in Sonic X and im like "hey... i see it." though i like it when it's played up for laughs more. Rough/Scarlett: there both mercs i guess... tbh i just kinda like it. no real reason. Starline/Jewel: .................shut up ok. it's weird, but i can kinda see it. no clue why. Bunnie/Antoine: they aren't in my headcanon (yet anyway), but i like where there relation ship went in the Archie comics. Bartleby/Zooey: because LOL. also, an obnoxious prick and a characterless piece of cardboard... yeah, i see it. lol [TO BE EXPANDED WHEN I HAVE THE TIME] Non shipped characters now there are some characters i either don't ship with anyone or i don't have a spefic ship for yet. Characters i don't ship Shadow: Shadow is a lab expirement, and because of that i like to Headcanon that Gerald (Julian in my headcanon) didn't make him have any romance feelings because he figured that'd get in the way of shadow's main purpose. Gamma, Omega, Metal Sonic, Metal Knuckles, A.N.N., and Gemerl: i don't ship them because there robots, and robots don't have feelings, simple. lol Eggman: he's Eggman..... NO! Espio: i headcanon him as Asexual. also i don't really see him being with anyone. Oracle: i jokingly ship him with Aleena. otherwise.... no. Chaos, Mephiles, Iblis, Dark Gaia, and Chip: there gods. i just don't think they need to be shipped with anyone. Zavok, Eggman Nega, and Black Doom: why would you ship these guys with anyone? lol Characters i don't have ships for yet Starline: like i said before i kinda ship him with Jewel, but im not that dedcatied to it. and outside of that i don't have any ships for him. Jewel: same as starline Jet, Wave, Storm, Tumble, Charmy, Cyrus, Gadget, Fuchsia, Lot, Rotor, Honey, Relic: they haven't interacted with many other characters really, and it just don't know enough about them to come up with any ones like Cream: she's just to innocent.... i can bring my self to do it. lol Amy: i ship her with a bunch of characters, but im uncertain which one to "official" put her with. Sticks: do to how sticks acts it's hard to see her with anyone. of course im fond of her and Amy, but the reason i don't is that Amy wants to go after Sonic so Amy doesn't have interest in her. idk what to do with this one honestly. Jackal Squad members (outside of Infinite and Scarlett): first of all, there died. secondly, literally nothing is know about them outside of headcanons so there's not much to go off of. Tikal: she ded. also during the time she was alive there isn't really anyone to ship her with outside of the random ass Knuckles clan members. (maybe if someone time travelled by she'd have someone to interact with ;)) Slinger, Smithy, Claire and Mimic: they're such new characters that i haven't decided yet. Canon relationships in my AU ok, enough explaining things. just because i like all of those ships doesn't mean there ALL canon to my AU. so here's a list of Ships that are canon to my main AU. Current Main Timeline relationships Sonic/Blaze (dating) Silver/Whisper (dating) Bartleby/Zooey (unknown) Sally/Nicole (engaged) Bunnie/Antoine (married) Vector/Vanilla (friendly) Current Retrun of Underground Timeline relationship Knuckles/Sonia (engaged) Manic/Tangle (dating) Infinite/Whisper (engaged) Main Timeline Past/broken up Relationships Sonic/Sally (broke up) Knuckles/Sonia (stopped after the underground restored Angel Island) Sonia/Bartleby (broke up) Sonia/Stripes (broke up) Tails/Cosmo (dead partner) Rough/Scarlett (dead partner) Aleena/Maurice (dead partner) Silver/Shade (stopped after Silver returned to the future) Return of Underground Past/Broken up Relationship Manic/Amy (broke up) Other Silver/Tikal (seperate timeline) Category:Blog posts